The field of this invention relates to medical instruments and more particularly to a forceps to facilitate the insertion of a Laminaria tent to within the uterine cervix of the human female.
Within the past few years, the use of a Laminaria tent within the United States has become acceptable and widespread. The composition of the Laminaria tent is the root of a seaweed. The seaweed root is substantially dehydrated when used. The root, which is substantially the diameter of a pencil, is located within the opening of the uterine cervix. This root is remained in place for a period of several hours at which time the root absorbs moisture and swells. The swelling in size is substantial in comparison to the initial diameter of the root as the root will swell to three quarters of an inch to one inch in diameter. This swelling takes place slowly and therefore provides a means for gradual, safe and painless dilation of the uterine cervix in preparation for intrauterine procedures. An example of an intrauterine procedure would be an abortion. Through the use of the Laminaria tent, the necessity for the rapid physical stretching of the opening of the cervix is eliminated. Such rapid stretching frequently causing tearing of tissues.
Previously, there has been no known instruments specifically designed to be used to grasp and place the Laminaria tent within the cervical canal. Makeshift instruments have been used, such as the conventional ring sponge forceps or the Bozeman uterine dressing forceps. The disadvantage of using these instruments has been mainly the insecure grasp the instruments have on the Laminaria tent resulting in a lack of control in directing the Laminaria tent into the cervical canal. This is because the grasping surface of both the ring forceps and the Bozeman forceps is flat, while the Laminaria tent is a cylindrical object.